Donkey Kong 5: The Journey of Over Time and Space
Donkey Kong 5: The Journey of Over Time and Space ( ) is a bootleg game for the Game Boy Color, made by Sintax (credited to BBD on the title screen) and released sometime after 2000. It is a clone of Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, also released for the Game Boy Color (but it is not a hack). Story (note that the story has many misplaced hyphens) "The pretty and virtuous girl Sodoma was Donkey Kong's friend, she was the spirit what charge of all the plant in the world, she distributed sunlight air and water to each plant everyday, so that they could grow up healthy and strongly...... But the lombado lived in the darksome comer didn't like the darksome comer didn't like the world full of green grass and bloomy flower. So the evil lonbado abducted Sodoma, to amest the growth of the life. From then on...... The flower bloomed no longer, and the tree blasted slowly......the banana and the wild fruit the Donkey Kong loved had been lacked too. The world became desolate at once...... There were no any thing to eat, Donkey Kong felt very hungry, and the famine made him thinner and thinner, finally he became a monkey. The poor Donkey Kong can but left the forest, begun his difficult joumey to search for food and save Sodoma......" Ending "Donkey Kong came through all kinds of difficulties, conquered Lonbadoand saved Sodoma finally, so, the world resumed livingness from then on......" Gameplay The game itself is a remake of the first five worlds of Super Mario Bros., with Donkey Kong as the main protagonist (although you control Diddy Kong when you have no powerup). All graphics have been replaced with sprites from various other Game Boy titles (the DK ones are from ''Donkey Kong Land''), and the music and sound effects are lifted from Pokémon Pinball. Brick Blocks can no longer be broken, even as big Donkey Kong - this leads to several instances where the player has to intentionally become small to fit through gaps. Like many pirates, the controls are poor and delayed, leading to frustrating gameplay - luckily, however, there are seemingly infinite continues. Hacks As with many Sintax games, several variants of Donkey Kong 5 were released, changing graphics and other elements. They include: 2003 Digitmon Sapphire A hack that replaces Diddy Kong with Bub from Bubble Bobble and Donkey Kong with Agumon from Digimon. It also removes access to the Warp Zone on World 1-2. Graphics are used from Bust-a-Move 2 (GB) Classic Bubble Bobble (GBC), and Croc 2 (GBC) (on the title screen); the other graphics are seemingly original. Known as 2003 Digimom Sapphi on the cartridge label. Sapphi1.png Sapphi2.png Harry Boy and the Chamber of Secrets Donkey Kong is turned into Harry Potter, and his small form is now a frog. Known as The Second Edition Harry Boy - The Secretx of the Chamber of Secrets on the cartridge label. Harry1.png Harry2.png Super Marrio Sunshine A basic title screen hack. Aside from being a Mario clone in itself, the game has nothing to do with Super Mario Sunshine. Marrio1.png Trivia *Donkey Kong's ability to spinning when he's running, is taken from a Tasmanian Devil game, probably Taz-Mania or Taz-Mania 2 (Game Boy Port). *Like in the original Super Mario Bros., there is an infinite lives trick. Towards the end of World 4-2, repeatedly jump on the skeleton next to the long pipe to get many 1-Ups. *For unknown reasons, the story is completely skipped when played on a Game Boy Player. *Just before you enter the final world, you encounter a cut scene where DK believes that he has found Sodoma only for it to be revealed as a illusion. This scene is attached with the following text: "Donkey Kong breathed freely for got away form the pretty pass and saw Sodoma who had been a bducted for long time,when he prepared to save Sodoma, suddenly A smoke trailed and he heard the Sodoma's scream: "Donkey Kong, help!...." This is similar to the famous scene in the original Super Mario Bros. when Toad says that the princess is in another castle. *The opening graphics was actually stolen from Donkey Kong Game Boy game (1994), as mostly recolored, it can't be seen. *A title screen hack exists for this game, where the title is shown as Super Marrio Sunshine. The rest of the game is unchanged, however. Gallery Box arts and Cartridges 45741.jpg|Original box art. 1 (1).jpg|Original cartridge. Donkeykong5.jpg|Later release featuring artwork from Donkey Kong Country Returns, dating it to 2010 or after. Screenshots Donkey Kong 5 - The Journey of Over Time and Space - Sintax.png|The Sintax logo. Donkey Kong 5 - The Journey of Over Time and Space - Select File.png|The Select File menu. Donkey Kong 5 - The Journey of Over Time and Space - World 1.png|World 1. Donkey Kong 5 - The Journey of Over Time and Space - Entering the pipe.png| Category:Games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Platform games Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Mario games Category:Hacks Category:Harry Potter games Category:Digimon games Category:2001 video games